Lonely Echos
by BlondeonBlonde123
Summary: Skykit and Cloverkit are two normal kits growing up to become warriors. When a disaster strikes and the Clan is put under a new threat, it's up to these two kits two stop it.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**SkyClan**

**Leader: **Echostar- Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and a white underbelly.(Echomist)

**Deputy:** Reedfeather - Black tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Honeyleaf - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice:** Bramblepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightclaw - Black tom with dark green eyes.

Apprentice - Heatherpaw

Morningwing - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice - Sootpaw

Windstorm - Sandy gray tom with amber eyes.

Ashfire - Gray tabby she-cat.

Pineheart - Red-brown tom with green eyes.

Feathercloud - Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Sandclaw - Ginger tom with green eyes.

Apprentice - Lionpaw

Pebblefur - Brown tabby she-cat.

Brakentail - Golden brown tom.

Apprentice - Sorrelpaw

Hollyspeckle - Blue-gray she-cat with white flecks

Shrewheart - Tabby tom with amber eyes.

Creekripple- Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with deep green eyes.

**Apprentices**:

Bramblepaw - Black spotted she-cat with amber eyes.

Heatherpaw - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

Bluepaw - Gray she-cat with a sliver tipped tail.

Lionpaw - Fluffy golden brown tom.

Sorrelpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws.

**Queens:**

Applefur - Moltted brown she-cat, Mother of Nightclaw's kits: Cloverkit and Skykit.

Sliverflight - Sliver tabby she-cat with white paws, Mother of Creekripple's kits: Dawnkit and Poppykit.

Squirrelpelt - Dark ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail, Mother of Pineheart's kits: Oakkit, Robinkit and Crowkit.

**Elders:**

Aspentail - Gray tabby she-cat with white patches, and a very long tail.

Crookedcreek - Gray tom with one black ear and blue eyes.

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Thornstar - Golden brown tom with amber eyes (Thornclaw)

**Deputy:** Silvermist - Dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Apprentice:** Graypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Dappletail - A pale silver she-cat with black ears and blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Vinetail - Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Ripplegaze - A blue-gray tom with green eyes.

Autumnbreeze - Reddish brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice - Plumpaw

Hawklight - Mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Streampaw

Foxglare - Dark brown and ginger tom with chilling amber eyes.

Apprentice - Spiderpaw

Cindertail - Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes..

Sunnytail - Ginger she-cat.

Mossheart - Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Cloudfeather - White she-cat with one black ear.

**Apprentices:**

Graypaw- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Plumpaw - A dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Streampaw - A light gray tom with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes.

Spiderpaw: Black tom with one brown ear.

**Queens:**

Minnowsplash - Pretty cream she-cat with aqua blue eyes. (expecting Hawklight's kits)

Otterheart - Blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes (Duskkit and Sweetkit)

**Elders:**

Archfur - A cream colored tom with pale green eyes.

**DawnClan**

**Leader**: Mallowstar - Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. (Mallowtail)

**Apprentice: **Blackpaw

**Deputy: **Brightpool - Slender brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly with hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Blairheart- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: **Sandpaw

**Warriors:**

Breezetail - Black tom with amber eyes.

Cloudberry - Tabby she-cat.

Foxleap - Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes.

Apprentice - Amberpaw

Crystalheart- Slender, graceful white she cat with a sleek pelt and bright blue eyes.

Stormfoot - Mottled dark gray and light gray tom with green eyes.

Rainsplash - Gray tom with black stripes.

Ripplethorn - Ginger and white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Reedshine - Ginger tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Amberpaw - Orange she-cat with white and brown speckles and shining green eyes.

Sandpaw - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Blackpaw - Sleek black tom with gentle amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Willowbreeze - Tiny pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Hollykit, Scorchkit, and Runningkit.)

**Elders:**

Moondapple - SIlver-gray she-cat.

**Mistclan**

**Leader: **Stonestar- Dark grey tom. (Stoneheart)

**Deputy: **Tigerstare- Massive ginger tom with amber eyes and unusual dark stripes

**Apprentice:** Mousepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Littlefern - Pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Hollymist - Beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice - Mallowpaw

Sparrowpeck - Mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Reednose - Brown tabby tom.

Smokeclaw - Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Rowanthorn - Ginger tom.

Blossomfall - Black she-cat with green eyes.

Goldeneyes - Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Froststripe - A blue-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Bramblefur - Tabby she-cat.

Lakestorm - Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Specklepaw

Toadfur - Long furred black tom with white ears, white chest, and two white paws.

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw - A light brown tom with a white stomach and muzzle, and patches of dark brown and black on his tail with dark green eyes.

Specklepaw - A silver and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mallowpaw - A dark spotted tom with gray eyes.

**Queens:**

Cloudwisp - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. (Marigoldkit and Snowkit)

Icespring - A light brown she-cat with darker spots and light blue eyes. (Expecting Toadfur's kit's)

**Elders:**

Sunpool - Orange tabby fur, huge paws, yellow eyes.

Reedfur - Long, unkempt fur, scraggly whiskers, green eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Four hunched shapes sat around the Moonpool, shivering. Rain fell in sheets and fell on the cats. Grey fog shrouded the trees around.

"Why did we have to come here?" asked one of the cats, whose thick fur was soaked with the pouring rain. His yellow eyes flickered briefly towards a ginger coloured she-cat. The she-cat stared into the water.

"Yes, why did we come here, exactly, Mallowtail?" asked a she-cat with light brown fur. The grey tom next to her said nothing. His amber eyes took in the whole scene, looking from the light brown she-cat, to the golden brown tom and the ginger she-cat. The ginger she-cat began to speak.

"Greetings, Echomist, Stoneclaw, Thornclaw." Mallowtail said, nodding to the light brown she-cat and the two other cats. "I have asked you to come because all of us are going to be leaders soon, and I would like to discuss some things with you."

Echomist, the light brown she-cat nodded. "Yes. Redstar has been sick for a long time, and he is on his last life." Echomist felt a little uncomfortable sharing this with the other cats, but it was not a secret; many cats knew this already.

Thornclaw was getting ready to announce the death of Dewstar, the leader of LeafClan. He would become the new leader of his clan after tomorrow's Gathering.

Stoneclaw, the new deputy of MistClan would have a while until he would be leader. Sunsar looked fit and healthy, so Echomist figured that Stoneclaw would have to wait to become leader. LeafClan and MistClan had a huge battle, which caused Dewstar's death. LeafClan was far from forgiving MistClan.

Stoneclaw spoke. "What has been on my mind is, why there isn't a new prophecy." The grey tom looked thoughtful.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Mallowtail gasped. Suddenly a cold wind blew over the four cats. Echomist shivered, and a few snowflakes drifted from the sky. They touched the Moonpool, and just for a brief second, the Moonpool glowed with a bright white light. It chilled Echomist to the bone, and another cold wind ruffled the cat's fur.

"What was that?" Stoneclaw asked, looking terrified.

"I don't know..." Mallowtail said. Echomist began to hear a voice whispering with the wind.

"Darkness is coming." the voice whispered. "There will be four traitors to their Clans, one from each. They will rise, and destroy the

Clans. You will be powerless against it. One Clan will be overpowered by them, and shadows will work in their minds. That Clan will try to seize power in all the Clans. Soon a great battle will come forth, and they will be victorious. After the battle, many will be dead. And the reminding will scatter. The end of all you've know is coming to an end."

Echomist watched as the wind swarmed in angry gusts; she couldn't feel her body; she was numb. Echomist collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

Echomist stirred, waking from the screeches all around her. There were pools of blood every where and she saw cats fighting, not in honor, but fighting for their lives.

Echomist watched in horror as a dark tabby tom was clawed repeatedly by a cream coloured cat, and after a few more times, the tom stumbled and fell. The tabby tom did not get back up. The cream coloured cat's eyes gleamed with satisfaction, and then jumped on the back of a black she-cat. Battles raged all around her, and she saw a brown she-cat kick a white tom off of her, then rush over to a small ginger cat.

"Hallowpaw, no!" she yowled, burying her nose into the ginger fur. Her amber eyes glowed with anger, and she attacked a brown and white she-cat as she was licking her wounds.

Echomist was horrified. Then, she looked down at herself. Blood was dripping down one of her legs, and she saw the wound. It was a deep gash. Her head felt light, and she could not take it any longer. She closed her eyes and slumped onto the ground.

Echomist woke up with a start. She was lying near the Moonpool, and saw the other cats were slumped on the ground also. Stoneclaw's ears were twitching, and he was whimpering. Thornclaw was batting his paws into the air and rolling around. Mallowtail's tail waved around in the breeze. In just a few seconds later all three of them woke up screeching.

* * *

"What was that?" Thornclaw asked.

The wind started up again, and that voice began to speak again. "That was a glimpse into the future. That is what will happen to the Clans."

"How will we be able to stop it?"

The voice chuckled. "If you can remember these words, you may be able to save the Clans. _The end is near. The Clans must stand together to battle the darkness that lies in their hearts. Then, if you last through Dawn, you may have a chance. A Dawn of Hope._"

"Was that a prophecy?" Echomist whispered. The wind quieted down, and the snow fell steadily from the sky.

"I think so." Mallowtail said firmly. "We should get back to our clans now, and tell the Medicine Cats and our leaders about this."

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Good-bye. May StarClan light your path." Stoneclaw said. They all set out for their Clans.

Mallowtail padded silently beside Echomist. They spilt ways and Echomist headed into camp. She went straight to Honeyleaf's den and said, "Honeyleaf, I have to tell a few things."


	3. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

Skykit woke up from her nap. Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the entrance to the nursery. She blinked, and then looked around. Her mother, Applefur was napping peacefully. Skykit watched her mother's mottled brown flank fall and rise. Her sister, Cloverkit was napping too. Cloverkit's fur was silvery, with stripes and the tips of her ears were white. Skykit looked at her own fur. It was brown and ginger. Applefur had called it 'tortoiseshell'. She saw Squirrelpelt, the dark ginger she-cat trying to entertain her three kits whose names are Robinkit, Oakkit, and Crowkit. She didn't feel sleepy, but she curled up against Silverkit's soft pelt. Her sister mewled in annoyance and snuggled close to Applefur when Skykit leaned on her.

She kept her eyes open, and watched Squirrelpelt lead her three kits out of the nursery. Sliverflight was sleeping too, but with one paw on her outstretched belly. Skykit, Cloverkit and the other kits like to play games with Sliverflight. Skykit wanted to go outside, but she couldn't because Applefur wouldn't let her go by herself. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her legs. She gazed longingly out the nursery entrance and wished she could go. Cloverkit began to stir and wiggle.

"Psss... Cloverkit!" Skykit said, prodding her sister with her paw.

"What!?" Cloverkit muttered.

"Get up! Let's go outside and see the camp." Skykit whispered. She poked her again.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cloverkit said. Uh oh. Skykit must've poked Cloverkit too hard.

"What are we doing again?'' Silverkit asked her.

"Let's go outside and see the camp." Skykit crept towards the entrance.

"Okay. Just a second." Cloverkit stretched and followed her sister. Skykit felt a soft paw clamp on her tail. She and Cloverkit froze.

"Where are you two going?" Applefur asked them, her bright green eyes watching and her head tilted to the side.

"We're going to surprise Oakkit, Robinkit and Crowkit!" Skykit answered mischievously. Cloverkit nodded.

"Okay. But don't get into any trouble." Applefur told them. Skykit remembered when she and Cloverkit fell into the fresh-kill pile when they were only two moons old. They accidently ruined a few pieces of fresh-kill and were embarrassed in front of the whole Clan. Skykit's cheeks burned when she thought of that memory.

Skykit and Cloverkit scampered outside. They crept behind a bush and watched as Oakkit, Robinkit and Crowkit played moss-ball. Squirrelpelt and Apple fur were laying outside on a sunny rock sharing fresh-kill.

"Are you ready?' Skykit whispered to her sister. She nodded, and then Skykit said, "On three, jump on them. Okay? One, two, three!"

Silverkit and Skykit exploded from the bush and leaped onto them. Skykit had landed on Oakkit, and she felt him squirm under her. She pinned him down gently with sheathed paws and shouted, "I am a fearless warrior of SkyClan! I have invaded the camp of LeafClan and captured one of their warriors!"

Oakkit began to moan and say, "Oh no! The SkyClan warrior has gotten me! Help me!" Sky kit began to drag Oakkit behind the bush. "Help meeeeeee!" Oakkit kept on saying. As Skykit sat him down she said, "Now, you need to stay here at my camp and wait until Crow kit or Robinkit comes to rescue you."

Just then, Skykit heard the pounding of paws and a few seconds later, Crowkit appeared and shouted, " I'm coming Oakkit! I'm going to rescue you!"

Crowkit went behind the bush and 'dragged' Oakkit away from the bush. Cloverkit was tussling on the ground with Robinkit. Now, it was Crowkit's and Oakkit's turn to 'capture' her. This game the kits were playing was really fun, and they kept switching places. By the time all the patrols returned and everyone had eaten, Skykit was very tired. Her tail was drooping with exhaustion, and all she wanted to do was go to her nest.

She padded over to the nursery and entered. Applefur, Cloverkit, Squirrelpelt and her kits were already inside the nursery. She went over to Applefur and Cloverkit, and then settled in. She yawned. Then fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Please rewiew! I am currently working on Chapters 2 and 3. I have updated the allengies page. It is now correct. The 5th reviewer will be a main character in one my stories! And so will the 8th reviewer.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Sunlight was slanting into the nursery entrance. Skykit jolted awake feeling the warm glow on the face. Cloverkit stirred next to her. Cloverkit blinked her blue eyes open, then faced Skykit.

"Come on!" she whispered to her sister. "Let's go out!"

The kits jumped out of the nursery and watched the pale dawn sky light up. Other cats began to emerge. Skykit first saw Applefur poke her head out of the nursery, her face worried, then relaxing when she spotted Cloverkit and Skykit. She padded towards them.

"Uh oh!" Skykit whispered into her sister's ear. " We're in trouble, again!"

But, before the Skykit and Clover could jump off the rock they were perched upon and escape, Applefur padded up to them.

"Where have you been?" Applefur scolded Skykit and Cloverkit for sneaking out of the nursery. "I've been looking all over for you! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

" We're sorry, Applefur." Skykit and Cloverkit mewed. Applefur's pale green eyes flashed with anger and disappointment. But before she could say anymore to the kits, the dawn patrol appeared at the gorge's top. The Dawn patrol consisted of Reedfeather, Morningwing and her apprentice, Sootpaw, Pebblefur and her apprentice, Rainpaw and Nightclaw. The patrol carefully made their way down the jagged cliffs. Reedfeather went over to Echomist's den to report the borders. Pineheart, Pebblefur and their apprentices headed over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited they prey they caught. Nightclaw went over to Applefur and the kits.

"Good morning, Applefur. Good morning, kits." He said. Nightclaw dropped a sparrow in front of Applefur. Applefur purred gratefully, and began to eat it. Then he dropped a freshly killed mouse for Cloverkit and Skykit.

"Eat it. It's for you." He told the kits. Skykit carefully took a nibble and chewed it. It was delicious. In a matter of seconds, the kits had finished it. Skykit saw Echostar come out her den, followed by Reedfeather. Echostar made her way down the cliff. More cats were waking up with the early dawn sky. SKykit saw a sleepy-looking Squirrelpelt and her three kits tumble out of the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather around the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Echostar's voice rang out clearly.

Skykit's ears pricked. _" A Clan meeting! __What could it be?" She wondered._ As she sat there, Applefur nosed her small kit towards the circle the Clan had formed. Appleufr guided her kits where she could sit by Squrrielpelt and her kits, Robinkit, Crowkit and Oakkit.

"Hi there." Robinkit mewed. "Is this your first Clan meeting?"

Skykit didn't respond. She was too busy watching what was going to happen.

Echostar stood on top of the Rockplile while Reedfeather, the deputy, sat below. She saw Rainpaw, Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw all emerge from the Apprentices Den, but she didn't see Heatherpaw or Lionpaw anywhere. She would be sleeping in the apprentices den in about one and a half-moon, if she and Cloverkit didn't get in trouble. Honeyleaf and her apprentice, Bramblepaw, came out of the medicine cats den and sat near the other three aprentices. Skykit new that Bramblepaw wouldn't get her full name like the other cats. She knew being a medicine cat was different from being a warrior. She shuddered at the thought of being a medicine cat. She was going to be a warrior.

The Clan had moved a few tail-lengths away from where the Rockpile was. Skykit now noticed Heatherpaw and Lionpaw sitting with their mentors, Nightclaw and Sandclaw. Both cats' fur were rumpled and Ashfire, Lionpaw's mother, was frantically trying to smooth down a piece of fur sticking up on his head. Pebblefur, a new warrior bounded up the cliff and sat on the SkyRock; she could still hear the meeting though. Echostar had told the cats of SKyClan that during every Clan meeting, there needed to have a guard, because once during a Clan meeting, LeafClan had attacked them while they were in a Clan meeting. Before she could ask Applefur what was going on, Echostar began to speak.

" Cats of SkyClan," She began, " Today we have all gathered for one of the most important ceremonies for the life of a Clan: The naming of new warriors. Heatherpaw, Lionpaw please come forward."

The pale gray apprentice came forward, her eyes shining. The broad-shouldered golden brown tom, Lionpaw, followed her. Nightclaw and Sandclaw stood up, but they remained in their places.

" Nightclaw." Echostar addressed Heatherpaw mentor. "Has Heatherpaw learned the skills needed to become a SkyClan warrior? Does she understand what it means to be warrior, and what the warrior code means to every cat?"

" Yes, Echostar. Heatherpaw has learned the skills to become a SkyClan warrior, and what it means to be a warrior." Nightclaw said, glancing at his apprentice proudly.

"Sandclaw, are you happy with your apprentice, Lionpaw, and has he learned the skills of a SKyClan warrior and the importance f the warrior code?" Echostar asked Sandclaw, Lionpaw's mentor.

"Yes, Echostar," Sandclaw meowed, "Lionpaw is ready to be a SkyClan warrior."

Echostar leaped down from the Rockpile and stood in front of the two apprentices. She raised her head and addressed StarClan. " I, Echostar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices They have trained very hard to learn the ways of the Warrior code, and I wish to commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

She paused a moment, as lost in the memories of when she became a new warrior, then she went on. " Heatherpaw and Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even as the cost of your life?"

" I do." Heatherpaw's voice rang out clearly.

Lionpaw was a little more nervous than Heatherpaw was. He took a gulp of air, then replied, " I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give your warrior names. Heatherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Heathercloud. StarClan honors your intelligence and your cheerfulness, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

Echostar rested her muzzle on top of Heathercloud's head, and the gray she-cat closed her eyes briefly, and then licked her shoulder.

"Lionpaw," Echostar addressed the other cat, " From this moment you will be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

The golden brown tom quivered as Echostar rested her muzzle on his head, and he licked her shoulder, then went to stand by Heathercloud.

The Clan began to chant, "Heathercloud! Lionclaw! Heathercloud! Lionclaw!" The two new warriors looked proud. Heathercloud's eyes were shining, and Lionclaw's chest was puffed out proudly.

Echostar was about to leap off the Rockpile when she heard a startled yowl from Pebblefur. She was starring up at the cliffs, while a grey coloured she-cat dangled from the cliff.

"Help me!" She yowled, before the rock she was holding on began to flake away.

* * *

**Who do you think that is? Will the Clan save her? Find out next week! Congratulations to Mottleflower and Talonstrike for being the 5th and 8th reviewers! For those people, the can either PM me or review to claim their prize: Just leave the character's name, what they look like and their personality For those who are out there, the 15th person will receive a mystery prize!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Sorry!

**Hey, guys! Its, me Silverleafeon123, but now I changed by user name and I promise not to change it again I've kind of lost interest in this story, so I probably will not be continuing this story unless someone would like me too. Just review or PM me. It will be discontinued now. * Plans might change~ BlondeonBlonde123**

* * *

So, just for fun, I'll randomly put an excerpt from my other warrior story Revenge so I won't get in trouble. Okay?!

* * *

Honeykit stared at her father in shock. He was exiling her from BreezeClan? Honeykit heard the yowls of protest from Goldenheart, Bramblefern, Firekit, Mistkit, Ashkit and Seedpaw.

"Owlstar, please don't exile her from BreezeClan,'' Goldenheart pleaded, her eyes wide. "She's only a three moon old kit, barely old enough to become an apprentice!"

Owlstar just stared at her. "Enough!" He yowled, and the Clan grew quiet. Owlstar leaped off of the High Rock, and padded over to Dewheart.

"Dewheart, take Honeykit to Four Trees and don't look back. The she-cat nodded and grabbed the golden-brown kit by her scruff; then bounded out of camp and raced across BreezeClan territory. By the time Dewheart reached the shade of the trees, she was panting. She walked at a steady pace, and continued along a non-existent path that Honeykit didn't know of. They passed many large trees, and in the center of the grove of trees were four giant trees: one oak, one maple, one rowan, and one aspen.

Dewheart dropped her onto the leaf-covered ground. As Honeykit turned around to face her mother, Dewheart began to speak in a low growl.

"Leave BreezeClan and its territory, and don't ever look or come back."

It scared Honeykit to her wits that he own mother was treating her like this, but in a shaky voice she said, "O-Okay. I won't e-ever come back t-to bother you again."

Dewheart looked satisfied, almost relived, then bounded her way out of there. Miserable and upset, Honeykit curled up into a ball of dirty golden-brown.

_What will I do now?_


End file.
